


Souk Eye

by hippie-albatross (hippie_albatross)



Series: Gorillaz Music Video Ideas [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Album: The Now Now (Gorillaz), Gen, Gorillaz Souk Eye, music video idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippie_albatross/pseuds/hippie-albatross
Summary: Idea for the video for the Gorillaz song "Souk Eye" from their album The Now Now.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: Gorillaz Music Video Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583914
Kudos: 4





	Souk Eye

It begins as the moon rises after the sunset. It is full and bright. 2D leans against a concrete wall on the beach looking out at the waves coming onto the shore. 

His hair is gently lifted by the ocean breeze, revealing his white eyes. He is thoughtful, but as the opening notes of Souk Eye play out, his expression becomes more serious, his eyes downcast. 

He turns to see the beach is still teeming with life, locals and tourists alike are celebrating the summer. There’s cookouts, evening picnics, volleyball and basketball, though the beach has cleared somewhat. 

Among the people he spots Russel, Noodle, and Ace gathered around a bonfire. At this point we follow two 2Ds. One has black eyes, and approaches his bandmates and joins them around the fire, laughs with them, roasts marshmallows with them. The other is a 2D that leaves them at some point to gather himself, as it all becomes too much.

_LA you’re so complicated for me, twilight_

The 2D that left the group is now walking along the beach, singing along to Souk Eye.

_Waiting on the planet to turn to me, dark side_

This 2D’s eyes remain white while the new moon follows him along the beach.

_If loving you’s a felony now, then I’m a renegade, riding_

His hands brush against fences, plants, walls, boulders.

_Trying to find tomorrow ain’t easy ‘til you dive in_

He ends up at a small cave in the cove, and he is alone. He looks around. There are stalactites and a waterfall at the back of the cave illuminated by moonlight. The opening at the waterfall source shows a blacked-out moon. 2D examines the waterfall while reaching into it with his hand. 2D sings while looking out of the cave at the twinkling lights of L.A. lining the coast.

_Why you rolling waves over me now, that’s all I need, dreaming_

Somewhere else, roadies set up a stage for a performance.

_Waiting on LA to come find me, be forgiven_

The stagehands perform sound checks.

_I’ll be a regular guy for you, I never said I’d do that_

A limited view shows the torsos of the Gorillaz approaching their prepped instruments.

_Why you looking so beautiful to me now when you’re so sad?_

A third 2D on stage with his bandmates pulls the mic closer to sing the chorus. His eyes are white.

_I will always think about you_

This line echoes around the cave 2D is in as he still gazes out at L.A. 

_That’s why I’m calling you back on my way through_

The 2D with his friends continues to laugh with them, the 2D in the cave starts to tap his foot, his foot is shared with the 2D on stage. The 2D on stage starts to get into the groove of the beat, nodding his head.

_I wanna stay with you for a long time; I wanna be stone, love_

The 2D with his friends has excused himself, and walks away with white eyes against the black moon, hands in his jacket pockets. His back to them, his face falls. They stare after him.

_I wanna see LA in your eyes when I’m leaving with your love_

The 2D in the cave mirrors the stage 2D’s performance, dancing and all.

_I will always think about you_

2D’s expression is pained as he delivers the next line.

_That’s why I’m calling you back,_

His expression becomes distant as he sings,

_'cause I got to run soon_

The music swells and the 2D in the cave dances like no one is watching. He vogues to the music. He does jumps off the wall. He runs through the waterfall. He kicks at the pool at his feet.

Completely soaked, 2D screams at the black moon,

_I will always think about you_

He closes his eyes, when they open again he is on stage, his keyboard almost holding him up.

_That’s why I’m calling you back on my way through_

As stage 2D plays the twinkling keyboard notes, water drips from the cave stalactites in synch. 

Stage 2D vocalizes and nods his head. Cave 2D is turned out toward L.A. Water from the stalactites lands on his cheek, stage 2D looks up from his keyboard with the same water droplet on his cheek.

He walks off the stage and becomes cave 2D who has returned to his friends. The Gorillaz walk down the beach in a line with 2Ds arms behind his friends’ backs. The moon is full. The song fades out.


End file.
